deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Vasili Sevchenko
Vasili Sevchenko (Cyrillic: Василий ШевченкоSevchenko is a rare variant of a Ukrainian name , popular in Russian-speaking world. The game leaves some inconsistency, sometimes pronouncing the name with an "s" (Cyr. с) and sometimes with "sh" (ш). The official Russian release of Deus Ex: Human Revolution fixes this inconsistency by using "Шевченко" (Shevchenko) everywhere.) is a character in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. He is one of the Sarif Industries scientists kidnapped by the Tyrants and forced to work for the Illuminati. Background Sevchenko was one of the scientists at the Sarif Industries labs, working on the Typhoon Explosive System. During the night of attack by the Tyrants, he was telling General O'Neill about progress on the augmentation, and provided him with a demonstration of a very early version of it, with which O'Neill was impressed. He was presumed to have been killed during the Tyrants attack. Sevchenko was likely a head researcher of many important augmentation projects, one such project is the highly dangerous Typhoon Explosive System. Story Six months after the attack, Jensen discovers from Eliza Cassan that the Sarif scientists, including Sevchenko, were taken alive. Only one of them, however, can be tracked by their GPL implant - Sevchenko. Jensen infiltrates deep into Harvester territory in Hengsha to look for Sevchenko, only to find Tong Si Hung wearing Sevchenko's augmented arm, with the implant in it. Tong informs Jensen that Sevchenko is unfortunately dead, and that he merely received the scientist's corpse from Belltower. Tong agrees to help Jensen look for the remainder of the scientists, and directs him to the Belltower dock, where he stows aboard a ship. When the ship reaches its destination, Jensen awakens to find himself in the Omega Ranch facility. There he learns it was where the scientists from Sarif were imprisoned and forced to work for the Illuminati, including Sevchenko. While the other scientists put up little resistance, Sevchenko refused to cooperate and repeatedly came up with escape plans. Eventually he was deemed too troublesome by the facility officials and was executed. However, Sevchenko's death was not in vain. Before he was disposed of, he had created a virus to disable the facility's GPL signal tracker and jammer, which Jensen used to both free the other scientists and infiltrate deeper into the facility. Notes * Dr. Sevchenko is wearing a prototype Typhoon Explosive System augmentation during his demostration for Gen. O'Neill. * The base design of his arm seems to be the H22-DLX, as seen on advertisements in Sarif HQ's lobby. * Sevchenko is called "the Russian" in an e-mail found in the Omega Ranch. However, "Russian" is sometimes used collectively to refer to people from ex-Soviet Union countries, including Ukraine, Belarus and others. * Sevchenko is a rare variant of a Ukrainian name Shevchenko, popular in Russian-speaking world. The game leaves some inconsistency, sometimes pronouncing the name with an "s" (Cyr. с) and sometimes with "sh" (ш). The official Russian release of Deus Ex: Human Revolution fixes this inconsistency by using "Шевченко" (Shevchenko) everywhere. References it:Vasili Sevchenko ru:Василий Шевченко Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution characters Category:Sarif Industries characters Category:Mechanically augmented characters Category:Articles with Cyrillic script